Retractable reels have been used in various applications to retractably store various types of cables. For example, one successful cord reel assembly has been developed that comprises a spool on which the extendable portion of cord is held, an expansion chamber in which a fixed length of cable is spirally wound. The two cable portions are connected, typically in or adjacent the hub of the spool. As the spool rotates the spirally wound, fixed cable expands and contracts within the expansion chamber. An example of reels of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,396 to Burke, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
In order to provide a usable product for a variety of operating environments for such cord reels, it is necessary to provide a mechanism to enable the prevention of interference (e.g., EMI/RFI). However, since the kinds of cords reels involved often require repeated winding and unwinding, whatever EMI protection is used needs to be flexible and durable.